General Grievous vs Roronoa Zoro
Who Will Win? General Grievous Roronoa Zoro Draw Better? Star Wars One Piece Same Description Star Wars vs One Piece. Which one of these multi-sword badasses will win in a fight. This is Gogeta46power's 8th battle in season 2. Interlude Gogeta: The sword, a completely badass weapons that can only be mastered with the most skill. Zinogre: And sometimes, well, you need more than one to be a true badass. Gogeta: Like General Grievous, a jedi's worst nightmare. Zinogre: And Roronoa Zoro, the swordsman of the strawhat pirates. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is Zinogre and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle? General Grievous Gogeta: When you are a jedi, you are usually an unstoppable badass, even droids cower in fear to them. Zinogre: But there are some people in the galaxy that they were to fear no matter what. Gogeta: When you think about that you must think about some sort of badass, well you would be correct. Zinogre: If you are thinking about an extremely tall badass cyborg, you would also be correct. Gogeta: General Grievous, the machine who made every jedi he fights his bitch and a death stare that will make you say, I am gonna die. Zinogre: But before he was the famous general of the CIS he was a Kaleesh named Qymaen jai Sheelal, god that is more annoying to spell than Grievous. Gogeta: In a war between an insect race known as the Huk, he realized something about himself. Zinogre: He was really good at killing people. Gogeta: When he fought in the war, he was regarded as a hero to his people. Zinogre: With the help of Count Dooku, he arranged a bomb to be placed inside a ship he was in and when it b;ew up, he survived and what they did with his body is pure magic. Gogeta: They created the biggest badass from the Star Wars universe, sorry Vader, Grievous beats you out. Zinogre: With the new name Grievous, he made the Republic feel true fear with almost no one escaping his clutches. Gogeta: The first time we see him, he stops his droids from killing 6 jedi, and told them that he will give then an honorable death and fought them. Zinogre: He absolutely annihilated them all with only Mundi putting up a resemblance of a fight. Gogeta: He did this by having a weapon, known simply as a lightsaber and with those two lightsabers he easily overpowered them. Zinogre: Thanks to training from Count Dooku, he knew all of the lightsaber fighting styles to help him fight jedis because he does not have the force. Gogeta: He is so skilled he can fight with only one leg, a lightsaber in the other. Zinogre: Have we said how agile he is, he is able to bend himself into impossible angles and for a machine, is insanely fast, like dodging rapid laser gunfire. Gogeta: Remember that jedi feat from before.. well he was going easy on them, he was only using two arms. Zinogre: Yeah this guy is like Goro on steroids, he first has 4 arms, each being used with lightsabers. Gogeta: His body can turn all ways, if he needs to fight people from all angles, he can spin his entire body around, this also works with his hands. Zinogre: God, can anything kill this guy. Gogeta: Actually yes, if you can pry open his chest, his heart will be exposed, one shot there it is over. Also he constantly coughs thanks to Samuel L. Jackson. Zinogre: This is one badass cyborg, that is all I gotta say. Roronoa Zoro Gogeta: Ever since Roronoa Zoro was a kid, he had one goal in his head, become the greatest swordsmen of all time. Zinogre: So he enrolled, kinda, into a swordsmen dojo and definitely improved his sword using skills. Gogeta: But there was one goal he set his mind to right then. Zinogre: Defeat Kuhina. Gogeta: Because ya know, he lost to her literally over 2000 times, and when you lose that much, you kind of just want to win once. Zinogre: So he kept on training, in the hopes to one day, finally beat her once. Gogeta: Unfortunately that day will not be coming anytime soon, because Kuhina died unexpectedly but Zoro did not stop training. Zinogre: He still aimed to be the best of the best, to do this he would have to defeat Dracule Mihawk. Gogeta: To do this he had to be a great swordsmen, and he is, with his fighting style, the three sword style. Zinogre: He of course dual wields swords but he also... Gogeta: Fucking puts one in his mouth, come one what is more badass than that NOTHING! Zinogre: It should not be safe but he seems to have no problem slicing with it, hell it is actually pretty good thinking of how unorthodox it really is. Gogeta: But anyway, he is an extremely skilled swordsmen even with one in his mouth he is able to take out great foes but still, cannot beat Mihawk. Zinogre: But hell, Mihawk trained him under his belt to be a great swordsmen and to pass him. Gogeta: With his three swords he can use attacks like the Oni Giri, an attack that lets him use all three swords at once. Zinogre: But he also has the Tatsumaki, basically an attack of compressed air. Gogeta: But his most powerful attack is the 1080 pound cannon. But my personal favorite is the Nine Sword Style, an illusion of 9 swords than he can use, at once. Zinogre: Anyway he can do more than just slash you, liek a lot of people he can tap into haki, but only can use 2 of the three. Gogeta: One of those is Armament Haki, which allows him to create a shield around his body to pretect himself or make his blades harder to cut through more. Zinogre: The other one he can use is Observation Haki, which he can sense what is around him and can lets him somewhat predict his opponent's attacks. Gogeta: So Zoro is a badass we got it, but what about strength, WE NEED STRENGTH GODDAMN IT! Zinogre: He does, he cut a mountain man in half, not just in half, but he also sent the top half in the fucking air. Gogeta: Also this guy is very tolerant to pain, like how to took his own pain. Zinogre: AND ALSO LUFFY'S, DOING THAT SHOULD KILL HIM!! Gogeta: Okay yeah, Zoro is a true badass but come on, he has his flaws, like his sense of direction and how he likes it up close and personal. Zinogre: Roronoa Zoro is one swordsmen, that I would never want to face in a hundred years. Intermission Gogeta: Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Zinogre and Gogeta: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Battle (This battle will be taken place on Earth) Sidious: General, you will be making a base on the planet Earth. Grievous: Of course my lord. Droid: Alright sir, here are the coordinates. Grievous: Hmmm... the planet is a bit small, but it seems like a good place to put a base. Droid: If you don't mind me asking, why is the Emperor having us do this. Grievous: Are you going against a direct order? Droid: Of course not sir, I would never go against him, it will never happen again. (Grievous kills the droid) Grievous: You got that right. Droid 2: There it is general. Grievous: Excellent. (The screen pans to Luffy and Zoro) Luffy: Ahhhhh! That meal was amazing. Zoro: (God how much can this guy eat!?) Store Owner: That'll come to this much. (Zoro gasps) Zoro: Oh you gotta be kidding me! Luffy: You can pay for it right! Zoro: I swear to god Luffy! (Grievous' ship lands right next to them) Luffy: Oh what is that! Zoro: Whatever it is it looks like trouble, I will fight whatever it is. (General Grievous walks out with a squadron of droids) Zoro: Look at him, so scary. Luffy: He looks cool. (Grievous looks around) Grievous: There are a lot of people here... Droid: What do we do? Grievous: Fire. (The droids fire at the people killing them) Zoro: WHAT THE HELL! (Zoro and Luffy get to cover) Zoro: At least we know what to do with these guys now. Grievous: Good, this place seems deserted. Zoro: Hey bastard. Grievous: One survivor... got it. Zoro: Luffy! Take the survivors to safety. Luffy; Got it. Zoro: You think it is fine to kill innocents like that? Grievous: Direct orders from the lord, you seem to be in my way kill him. (Zoro appears behind all of the droids with them exploding) Grievous: You are stronger than you look, well I will give you a warriors death *cough* *cough*. Zoro: Heh, we'll see about that. (Zoro runs at Grievous trying to him slash him but Grievous effortlessly dodges it and grabs Zoro with his foot and throws him in a house and then Grievous runs into an alleyway) Zoro: Alright, where the hell are you. (Zoro looks around) Zoro: Y'know for someone who is going to give me a "warrior's death" you sure are being a coward, get out from over there. Grievous: (How did he see me, I was completely hidden!) Zoro: I know you are there. Grievous: So you saw through one attack, don't get cocky. (Grievous rushes at Zoro and punches him right in the gut smashing him into a building. Grievous pulls Zoro from the rubble and stomps him to the ground) Grievous: You are pathetic. (Grievous grabs Zoro by the neck and starts to choke him but Zoro slashes him in the face) Zoro: Yeah, to hell with dying right now. Grievous: From right now I have not been trying. (Grievous takes off his cape revealing his body) Zoro: You're a little skinnier than I would have thought. Grievous: Alright, now lets fight for real. (Grievous pulls out two lightsabers and slashes Zoro in the chest) Zoro: Gah... what is that? (Zoro activates the Armament Haki and harden his sword and make a shield. Zoro rushes at Grievous with his swords trying to slash him and missing everyshot. Grievous pins Zoro to the ground and tries to stab Zoro through the face but he dodges and kicks Grievous off him) Zoro: Yeah... no. (Zoro activates the Observation Haki and sees through Grievous' attack and counterattacks with many sword slashes. Grievous then defends with his lightsabers and slashes through Zoro's leg) Grievous: (This will take longer than expected) (Grievous has his arms spin at Zoro but Zoro tries to cut Grievous in the legs. Grievous throws his lightsabers up and does a hand stand and grabs his lightsabers by his feet) Zoro: What the hell! (Grievous tries to slash Zoro but Zoro gets out of there) Zoro: You sure are ine agile tincan. Grievous: You will regret saying those words. *cough* (Zoro throws one of sword at Grievous with Grievous delflecting it. Zoro rushes at Grievous while he is distracted but Grievous dodges and jumps away. Grievous spins his whole body and rushes at Zoro) Zoro: You are filled with surprises at every corner, if you want a spin I'll give you a spin. (Zoro uses the Tatsu Maki and creates a cyclone but Greivous plants his toes into the ground) Grievous: A simple trick is not going to stop the general of the CSI. Zoro: General huh? You don't look like it. (The cyclone stops) Grievous: DIE! (Grievous tries to slash Zoro but Zoro catches his arms) Zoro: Your speed can only get you so far... by the way, what is with teh other blades. Grievous: I have more tricks up my sleeve. (Grievous unleashes his other two arms) Zoro: More arms? (Zoro jumps back and Grievous pulls out his other two lightsabers) Grievous: *cough* *cough* Zoro: (He keeps coughing, he must be part alive) (Grievous spins all of his lightsabers at Zoro and keeps slashing at Zoro hitting him with more of the shots) Zoro: Gah... gu... Grievous: Now you are nothing. (As Grievous was going to crush Zoro's head, Zoro catches his foot) Zoro: Me die... nah. Grievous: What! (Zoro throws Grievous up and runs at him. With Observation Haki he could predict all of Grievous' attacks and was able to cut the left side of Grievous' arms off) Grievous: What... How... What are you? Zoro: Me... well, the one that will kill you. Grievous: Over my dead body. Zoro: That is the point. (Both rush at each other slashing themselves with both of them getting cut) Grievous: WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN RESILIENT! Zoro: WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN ANNOYING! (Zoro activates the 9 sword style and cuts Grievous to pieces killing him) Zoro: Heh, gah..... (Zoro faints on the ground barely gripping to life) Luffy: Alright Zoro got every... crap. Analysis Gogeta: WE NEED A BADASS REPAIRMEN STAT! Zinogre: This was an EXTREMELY CLOSE battle but for Zoro does take it for numerous reasons. Gogeta: First of all he was far stronger, no feat that Grievous has ever done would make him even close to Zoro's level. Zinogre: But Grievous had the immense speed advantage and one could make the argument that blitzing with a lightsaber is a dangerous combo. Gogeta: Which it is but.... Zinogre: God, Zoro is so fucking resilient, being able to take most pain like it is nothing and walk out from it. Gogeta: So a few shots from Grievous' lightsaber would not really do much to Zoro. Zinogre: Don't think Grievous couldn't kill Zoro, because he easily can with enough shots from his lightsabers. Gogeta: Remember, Zoro with how strong he is could easily one shot Grievous if given the chance. Zinogre: But Grievous could dodge all of it, many people will be crying out. Gogeta: He can and will dodge most of Zoro's attacks but Zoro only needs one good shot and it does not help Grievous will still feel the force from Zoro's shots. Zinogre: What prevented Grievous from winning the fight with his lightsabers? Gogeta: With Armament Haki he would be able to defend himself from a few lightsaber shots. Zinogre: What about Grievous' speed advantage. Gogeta: With Observation Haki, he can predict what Grievous is going to do so that really evens the speed field. Zinogre: Again, this is a close fight, dont think it is not, but Zoro has the counters to outlast Grievous and get the win. Gogeta: It looks like Grievous won't be a general anymore. Zinogre: The winner is Roronoa Zoro! Advantages & Disadvantages Roronoa Zoro: +Stronger +More Durable +Had counters for everything Grievous had =Skill -Slower General Grievous: +Faster +Lightsabers +Could blitz =Skill -Weaker -Less Durable -One Shot Will End Him -No Counters for Haki Do you agree Yes No Don't Know Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Season 2 gogeta46power Category:"Star Wars vs One Piece" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:"Pirate vs Robot" Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant